naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Namikaze
Background Kiristugu Namikaze was a high ranking shinobi from the namikaze clan. A relatively small clan. His mother, Yuna Emiya was a jonin from the emiya clan. The Emiya clan is proficient with Kenjutsu and chakra control which utilizes there large reserves of chakra. As a child Shiro dreamed of becoming Hokage. His Father was ex Anbu black ops and is always pushing him to become stronger. His mother was a kind hearted woman but held a split personality within her when angered. His parents loved him and were extremely supportive knowing he possessed talent and potential far exceeding them. Encouraged seeing the potential shiro inherited from both sides of his family, he was enrolled in pre-academy classes and was taught at home whenever his parents were free. His parents went MIA 2 years prior to his graduation ceremony from the academy. He has been living alone ever since. Personality Shiro is a kindhearted ninja with two dreams, becoming Hokage and finding his parents. Outgoing and friendly, he gets along really well with just about everyone. He is a good judge of character and has a habit of becoming friendly with people easily. though he can be hard headed at times, he is not one to hold grudges. He has a strong sense of justice and has an appetite for heroics, willing to intervene in fights where he knows he is outclassed to protect the defenseless or bullied.Though he is kindhearted he is not stupid. He understands it can be a weakness to be so easy going and caring but realizes it is something that he wont change and compensates by trying to get stronger. Though sometimes foolish, when a situation calls for it he can become forcused. Perceptive in battle, he isnt one to give up without a fight. He trains everyday, pushing himself to become the best he can be. Shiro is dedicated to his friends and his dreams. When he isn't training he could be found studying the history of legendary shinobis and clans. Looks At 13 years old Shiro stands 4ft 11inchs. He boasts the famous spiky/ shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes particular to some of the namikaze clan. His outfit consists of black/ grey shirt with a red overcoat with the Emiya clan symbol sown into the arm. He where's black/grey jogging pants with blue sandals. He wears the standard leaf forehead protector given to him after graduating on his forehead. He sports a wristband on his left hand with the Emiya clan crest engraved. Lastly, His parents worried about losing their wedding rings on missions so they left them at home before departing on their assignments. When they disappeared Shiro put them on a chain and brandished them as a necklace. Combat Style Shiro is a close to mid range fighter. His combat style revolves around quick movements and outsmarting his opponent. His quick reflexes allow him to adapt quickly to any situation. He prefers to fight using Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which he uses in unison with his twin kunai, that are used specifically with his Emiya clan Kenjutsu. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ef4zgGVXjKLLnMIjYutm5VJT7gJKYt2HWlG6RDb4AB8/edit?usp=sharing Read more about Technique stats here] Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ef4zgGVXjKLLnMIjYutm5VJT7gJKYt2HWlG6RDb4AB8/edit?usp=sharing Read More about Body stats Here] Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track if any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (2) Emiya clan Kunai knife Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nzUUJluHN3qtmCUKmPijxLRTdDVPq_4cZ4bRXKLa8YE/edit?usp=sharing Read more about Techniques here] '''Technique Name''' ''(Type | Rank)'': Description ''(Cost: Free)'' 2: Twin Dagger Explosive Burst (Emiya Clan Technique)